Serindipity
by Angellwriter
Summary: Finally the war is over, Madara is dead and Sasuke and Sakura are finally working things out...only to be ripped apart and scattered in different dimensions. Now they must fight their way across multiple realities to reunite and return home. Collabaration with Griffindork93.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto, I am also told that Griffindork93 doesn't either.**

**Hey everyone. This is mine and my Eternal Rivals', Griffindork93, collabaration story. To mark out very happy one year rivalversary. Make sure to check her side out too because while I'm doing mine in Sasuke's point of view, she's doing hers in Sakura's. Why would you want to do that. Oh, because we have split the story in half, so if you want the whole story you must read both. We are so smart.**

**Also, Some things that you may need to know. This is set about a year or two after the war with Madara. Sasuke and Sakura will be traveling through a number of different Alternate Universes, one for each chapter, except the first, this one, which they are in their Universe. But after that each chapter will be set in a different AU.**

**Are you confused? Yes? Good. On with the story.**

* * *

Sasuke had returned to Konoha after the war was won. He'd repented and switched sides and was a big part in winning the war. In fact, it was him and Naruto who had delivered the final blow.

This fact, however, seemed not to change much of his past actions. As soon as he stepped foot into Konoha again, he was on probation. Well, not _completely_ obvious, Sasuke knew that his acceptance into ANBU, the most powerful and trusted ninja. Was not because they actually _trusted_ him.

Being a normal ANBU member meant staying in the ANBU barracks, where you got no privacy and was constantly watched. Only ANBU captains got to live outside the barracks, something, he was sure, he wouldn't be until Naruto made Hokage.

He scoffed at how obvious they were, he was never even sent on missions alone, it didn't matter that most ANBU took the lower ranking missions alone, or that Konoha's forces were cut in half by the war. He was always sent with a team of at least 3 others who cared more about watching their backs from him then actual enemies.

But then again it wasn't all bad. Living in the barracks meant not having to go back to the Uchiha grounds. Sure, everything was rebuilt and new, but the very grounds themselves held memories that he was just not ready to face yet.

So he kept his mind busy, he went on missions, he lived in the barracks, he trained and he spent time with his old team. Well, with most of his old team.

Sakura was avoiding him. It started as soon as they returned. She had smiled at him and welcomed him home softly before running away and hiding herself in the hospital. At first he thought nothing of it, it had been just after the war and there were so many people injured and dying, so many people that needed her. She was the Head Medic after all. It was after a few weeks that he realised that she was using it as an excuse to avoid him.

Sakura had finally found time, in her busy schedule to have lunch with Naruto at Ichiraku's. Sasuke had just gotten back from a mission and met Naruto on his way back to the barracks. Naruto had invited Sasuke, Sasuke had accepted and said he'd meet them there after he had changed out of his ANBU gear.

A part of Sasuke was excited. He'd realised that he liked Sakura a while ago, before he left if he was being completely honest. Yes, even when she was weak and annoying. Sasuke had thought that it went away while he was with Orochimaru. But when she tried to kill him, even as half-hearted as it was, Sasuke had gotten so mad. He had kept that part of him, as little as it was, that liked her and she tried to kill him, so at the time Sasuke did the most logical thing. He tried to kill her back, and his attempt was not half-hearted at all.

He felt very bad about that now and wanted to say he was sorry, but it never came up and he wasn't sure how to bring it up.

And when they were fighting, side by side, Sasuke got to see just how strong she was, how she moved mountains with a touch, how she laid waste to armies with a single punch, then turned around and healed everyone who was at deaths door.

His feelings grew and Sasuke found himself totally entranced with her. Every time she was in a room he could not keep his eyes away from her, he could not stop his ears from listening when she talked and couldn't help taking a deeper breath when she was closer.

So it didn't take him long at all to realise that she was avoiding him. That day, went he had interrupted Naruto and her lunch, she had smiled a fake smile, she had nodded in greeting, then promptly told Naruto that Sasuke was here to have lunch with him and that she had to get back to the hospital.

And it happened every time they were in the same room, she would make an excuse and leave. It was a far cry from when Sasuke had left, and she had even changed from when they shared the battlefield.

Embarrassingly, he'd even went out of his way to see her. Sasuke had gotten himself injured a few times just to see her. His plan, however, was very flawed because as soon as he went to the hospital with a giant gash across his chest. Sasuke realised that a post war hospital was very busy. It was crazy there, and Sasuke didn't get to pick his doctor. They sent him to a nurse who only stopped the blood flow and then bandaged him up before the nurse left in a hurry to see the next person on his list. At least the nurse was male and didn't make any attempts to seduce him. Sasuke also went out with all their old classmates every time they did, hoping that she would be there. She never was, much to his disappointment.

Sasuke had done many things that would be considered wrong because of his feelings for Sakura. Like there was one time, a few months ago, that Sakura was dating Kiba. Sasuke had a little 'talk' with Kiba and made him realise that they were better off friends and he, along with his mutt, was better with their heads attached to their bodies. Yes Sasuke had threatened his dog too.

It was a good thing they were broken up though, if a few bruises, broken appendages and a couple threats caused him to back off. Sakura needed someone as strong as her, to stand beside her and protect her blind spots. Sasuke had done so a lot of times.

When we were genin and she couldn't protect herself, Sasuke did so and when Sasuke had rejoined them on the battle field he learnt when to charge ahead of her and when to pull back. Kiba, on the other hand, only ever looked after Akamaru and Sasuke believed, that if Akamaru was a woman, Kiba would have already married his furry little friend and they would have had a litter or two together.

Sakura should never come second to a dog. Plus Kiba was too much like Naruto.

Still, it got harder and harder to run into Sakura, he'd even visited Juugo a few times, who was under Sakura's care, even though he knew that he'd often run into Karin there. But Sakura's visits to Juugo were very irregular and she only over saw the research to cure him along with Tsunade's other apprentice, Shizune.

Team Taka had followed Sasuke to Konoha after the war, Juugo wanted to be treated, cured and if not he wanted to stay by Sasuke's side so that Sasuke could protect others from him. Karin, still obsessed with him and not minding Konoha at all, even after they imprisoned her, followed too. Suigetsu had followed and stayed for a little while, but then he left to pursue the other swords, now having two, Zabuza's and Kisame's.

Sasuke rarely saw them, selfishly, he wanted them all to leave, their presence reminded him of all the horrible things he'd done on his quest for vengeance. A path he wanted to leave behind and forget. Go back to team seven, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura, if only she would talk to him. Sasuke was getting more and more annoyed with her ability to evade him, it was like she made it her mission to annoy him with her silence.

But still, life went on and Sasuke was trying to improve his relations with the village elders and the Hokage herself. He was glad that the two previous elders died in the war because Sasuke did not think he could take orders from them.

It was clear that they didn't trust him very much and he knew that he'd never be a captain without their trust. And there were many reasons he wanted to be an ANBU captain. Sure he entertained the thought of being Hokage during the war, but he believed that taking that away from Naruto was too mean after everything else he'd been through for Sasuke.

No, he wanted to be an ANBU captain like Itachi, he wanted to lead, because he was never really good at following anyone, except Naruto strangely. And because, though for now he didn't want to leave the safety of the barracks, he could not raise a family there.

"Teme." He turned to see Naruto running onto the team seven training ground, which he like to use instead of the ANBU ones, and towards him. He had a large grin on his face and he was holding two scrolls under each arm. "It's a good thing I found you. I need you to help me with that new seal I'm working on."

"Hn." Sasuke replied turning away, he wasn't interested in helping the dobe out with seals. He had no experience anyway, Sasuke knew nothing about Fuuinjutsu, which was probably the only thing that Naruto ever completely outclassed him on. In fact the only Fuuinjutsu seal he was familiar with was the one on an explosive tag. And Sasuke didn't want to sit around so that Naruto could sprout off things that made Sasuke feel as if they had switched brains.

"Oh come on teme. You so owe me for not telling Sakura-chan that you scare off all the guys that want to date her." Naruto smirked winingly at his best friend.

Sasuke glared in return, Naruto did the same thing and, he suspected, that Kakashi also did this to all the old ninja that tried their luck with the pinkette.

"Just suck it up teme." Naruto said giving him a pat on his back then unrolling the two long scrolls and checked them over. He read each one over carefully, a look of concentration on his face that, in Sasuke's opinion, did not match his features.

Sasuke glanced at the scrolls and shook his head, nope, he still had no clue what they said, were they even Kanji characters? These things went completely over his head, way up into the clouds and they must have hit Naruto who inhaled it like a bowl of steaming hot ramen.

"Okay, I have to write the activation seal on this one." Naruto muttered to himself pulling out a brush. Sasuke peered over Naruto's shoulder to watch him write the 'activation seal' which he did so quickly and expertly.

Naruto then laid down his brush and raised his eyes, Sasuke was still gazing at the last character he'd written. It was artfully done and looked like it would have taken longer than the five seconds that Naruto had done it in. When Naruto's voice made Sasuke raise his eyes.

"There you are, Sakura-chan!"

I looked up to see Sakura was, in fact, standing there, looking slightly uncomfortable or maybe just on edge.

"Hey, Naruto," she greeted, before tilting her head, a motion that he often got from her and then said his name in greetings too. "Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at her. That was another change, whenever Sakura did talk about him or say his name, it was now Sasuke. Just Sasuke, and he missed it when she would call him Sasuke-kun. Even on the battlefield she called him Sasuke-kun, even when they were short on time and just saying 'Sasuke', would save a valuble second.

That stopped as soon as they entered the gates of Konoha. He barely registered grunting in reply.

Naruto picked up the brush again and went over the last few characters again and Sasuke knew what he was trying to do. He was giving them time to talk, but that wouldn't happen, Sasuke had never been much of a talker and, these days, when it came to Sasuke, neither was Sakura.

Still, Sasuke thought they were making progress already, she was standing next to him, she was stiff and on guard, but she stood next to him. This was the closest they'd been to one another since they got back to Konoha.

They had stood in silence, just watching Naruto rewrite his seal, which Sasuke was sure Sakura didn't notice as Naruto was hiding the lower seals very well. In fact, the only reason Sasuke was aware was because he'd been here when Naruto unrolled the scrolls and he'd seen that it was already complete apart from the 'activation seal' which Naruto had done just before Sakura arrived.

After a few moments Sakura nudged Naruto and questioned him. "So, what's this one for?"

Naruto grinned stupidly making me wonder if this was the same person who wrote these amazingly intricate seals and spoke. "You see this?" He pointed to a one of the symbols. "This seal is supposed to connect one's soul and mind. Then this one here," Naruto pointed to another symbol, with his foot, "allows for you to transfer your consciousness to another person."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, is that why he wanted him to help, why Naruto had invited Sakura, were they...test dummies?

"That sounds like the Yamanaka's clan jutsu." Sakura said raising her eyebrows.

"Well, yes. That's where I got the idea." Naruto shrugged, uncaring. "This is just a prototype. I need the base to work before I can modify it. Which is why I needed you two to be my guinea pigs!"

Sasuke grunted, he knew it, he should have just left when he had the chance, now he had to endure Naruto's idiotic dance moves and being a guinea pig.

"If there are no further protests." Naruto said, not giving anyone a chance to protest, and then directed them to each stand in the circle of one scroll. When they were in position, he ran through a long sequence of hand signs.

Sasuke slumped over, hands in his pocket, fighting his anger. Blackmailed and used as a test dummy by the dobe, this was starting to look like a horrible day. He felt eyes on him and turned quickly towards the only other person there.

Sasuke and Sakura locked eyes for a second before they broke contact as Naruto finished his hand seals and slammed his hands down onto the seals at the corner of each scroll.

It was silent for a minute, all of them waiting for something, anything really, to happen. And when nothing did Sasuke was about to scoff and throw an insult at Naruto, until the ink began to glow.

It's glow got brighter and brighter very quickly, almost instantly if Sasuke's Sharingan hadn't instinctively activated. His eyes flickered over to Sakura who had her eyes shielded and though he, too, wanted to close or block his eyes, he reframed from doing so.

Then the light was gone and they were standing in a dank and dirty chamber, one Sasuke recognised as the mindscape of Naruto. Looking over towards the caged nine-tailed Bijuu only confirmed what he already knew.

His eyes then landed on Sakura, who was frighteningly moving away from the caged animal. He rolled his eyes, it was caged and it was good now, we would not have one the war without it helping Naruto so much. But still, he found himself taking a step towards her.

"Alright! It worked!" Naruto cheered.

Sasuke watched as Sakura jumped at the sound of Naruto's voice and watched from the corner of his eye as the fox lifted his head, one red eye opening to stare her down, he probably sensed her fear.

"You mean you meant to do this? Why didn't you say so? I almost had a heart attack, you idiot!" She screeched and lashed out at Naruto to hide her fear.

"Sakura-chan," he whined, furiously rubbing the already forming lump on his head.

"Tch. Dobe." Sasuke muttered to myself. We were inside his mind, how could she have hurt him?

Then again, why _were_ we in his mind? I was getting more and more annoyed with the fact that Naruto had not explained anything before dragging us into the depths of his mind. He'd been here before, sure, but why in the world would Naruto bring Sakura. Sasuke stared at her as if the answer was written on her face and if he looked away he might miss their appearance.

What was the dobe's reason? Sasuke couldn't understand the reason for sealing them inside his mind. Though most of his attention was on Sakura, he still watched from the corner of his eye, as Naruto approached the large Bijuu and pat it's paw like he was nothing but a large dog.

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes at how he treated the fox.

"It was actually Kurama's idea, he finds it amusing when humans squabble over petty things." The blonde said before he caught the look on Sakura's face and quickly added. "His words not mine."

"Originally," He continued when Sakura's face calmed slightly. "I was going to have you guys go into the other person's mind. That way you could really know what they were thinking and feeling."

"You were going to have us switch bodies?" Sakura sounded scandalized.

Sasukes eyes widening was the only reaction he gave. Naruto was going to have them switch bodies? Sakura would have been him and he would have been her. The thought was strange and he was not sure how to take it. One thing he knew though, it was that he wouldn't want anyone else to be inside his body and there was no one's body he'd rather be inside.

He froze for a second as images that did not particularly pertain to their conversation entered his head. He was very glad that Naruto didn't go with this idea, he didn't like sharing his innermost thoughts and feelings. Sasuke didn't think he was ready for that. He was drawn back to the conversation by Naruto continuing with his explanation.

"But Kurama's idea was better. So I made it bring you here instead. Now get on with it." Naruto ordered, straightening and giving the two a 'stern' look.

Sakura just stared at Naruto, completely confused about what Naruto wanted from them. She looked at Sasuke with an expression that asked him if he knew what Naruto meant. Sasuke raised an eyebrow slightly in return, as if saying, this is Naruto, it could mean anything.

"Well," Naruto prompted impatiently when neither of them responded or acted on his demand. "Aren't you two going to say something? Clear the air? You guys haven't spoken since Sasuke came back."

Light filtered and finally it made sense. For Sasuke, this wasn't the first time that Naruto prompted Sasuke to act. He'd had many, 'talks' with Sasuke about Sakura and Sasuke himself. And they all ended the same, both of them lying on their back breathing hard in the middle of a destroyed training ground.

But the truth is that, Sasuke didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say, and even if he did Sakura never gave him the chance.

"Look, Naruto," Sakura spoke softly, as if speaking to a child who just didn't get something even though it had been explained to them multiple times. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but this really isn't necessary. Sasuke and I . . ." She trailed off, as if looking for the best words to say. "We just don't get along. He's an uncaring bastard and I'm too emotional. We're better off being just teammates."

Sakura was so worried about the wounded and hurt look on Naruto's face that she completely missed the one on Sasuke's. Sasuke was an uncaring bastard? Better off being just teammates?

Sasuke cared, he cared a lot, but he also had been hurt a lot and he hid his emotions from the world. But Sasuke thought that Sakura knew that. Sasuke, as silly as it sounded, thought that, even after all these years and even after how close he was with Naruto, that Sakura knew him the best. He'd thought that she almost always did.

When he was younger, right after his family died there was a pink haired girl that just wouldn't leave him alone. He was also never able to think all those dark depressing thoughts with her around, mostly because her annoying voice drove every thought, except ones that were of him viciously murdering her, away. She was always there with hearts in her eyes and he never felt alone, not even when that was all he wanted to be.

Hell, Sasuke thought, she even knew when he was going to leave. Sasuke didn't know how, not even to this day, he had only seen her once that day but still. She had been waiting on that bench for him.

And better off being just teammates? When had team seven ever been '_just teammates'_? Team seven had always been friends, family..._home_. Even when Sasuke was with Orochimaru he would dream of his home.

The hurt gave way for anger. Sakura was too emotional? He internally scoffed. If she was so emotional, why was she able to say such things in front of him and feel nothing? Standing there and trying to make Naruto feel better when she had insulted Sasuke so badly. Was this her payback for all those years ago when he used to call her weak and annoying?

His anger was at boiling point and he struggled to push it away. But when she looked at him for help, as if she'd never insulted him or if the only person's feelings that mattered there was Naruto's. He snapped and took a step forward, Sakura took one backwards but Sasuke just kept on moving forward until he was standing in front of her. He was so close that he could see a small pink beauty mark on her left eyelid as she rapidly blinked at him.

Then, before she could move, before she could even speak, Sasuke hand slipped behind her head and pulled her face forward, then, he was kissing her.

He pressed his lips hungrily into hers, trying to put his point across, trying to make her understand with actions rather than words. Because Naruto was the one that talked about things, Sasuke was more of the one who took action. He tried to express just how much he felt, how much these feeling burned inside of him and made him both sure and very uncertain.

His mouth was demanding against hers, telling her that he was claiming her, that she was only his. In contrast, his other had, the one that was not pulling her towards him, was stroking her hair gently, as lightly as a feather. It asked softly to take him, to care for him, to love him. He was sure, with as lightly he touched her hair, that this was a touch that went unnoticed.

And though this was Sasuke's first kiss, the one with Naruto didn't count, in fact, it didn't happen. Sasuke knew that this was the best kiss two people could ever share. And when Sasuke drew back, he smirked at her. She looked beautiful, her hair was slightly mused, her lips that were usually pink where now red as a delicious tomato, her emerald eyes were glassy and dazed and she wore a charming blush.

"Wha. . . what was that for?" She asked, her voice was husky in the most tantalizing way.

And it was the perfect moment, however, he should probably have anticipated her next move before he spoke. "You're annoying. A ninja shouldn't have to ask."

The change was instant, she looked mad, no, that would be putting it mildly, she look furious, she had dropped out of bliss straight into a dark anger. So when her fist made impact with his eye, it was not all that surprising. But knowing it was coming didn't make it any less painful, and to make it worst he was sure he heard the _caged_ Kyuubi _laughing_ at him.

"See Naruto! That right there is why I could never get along with him." Sasuke heard Sakura shout. "He's always ridiculing me and calling me annoying."

Sasuke almost screamed at her that he meant it as an affectionate term. He'd hoped that, because she was so smart, she would know that every time he called her annoying, even then. _That_ was what he wanted to do.

"Look, uh, this is rather personal." I heard Naruto say as I looked back at them, the pain finally dulling. I saw Naruto looking uncomfortable and Sakura looking furious. "Kurama may like this stuff but I don't. I'm going to let you guys work this out. Kurama will let you out of the seal when you've made up."

Then he was gone and there was only the dying sounds of the fox demons laughter that echoed off the cold wall.

He stared at her as she started at the place Naruto just was. Did she really not know? Was she really so completely dense to what he felt for her? Or did she simply not feel the same. The last thought made him stiffen, as if the thought had never before occurred to him, and, in truth, it hadn't. He'd always believed that she loved him. From the moment the words had left her mouth when they were thirteen.

Could her feelings for him have changed?

Sakura turned to him, wide eyed and looked at for a second before speaking. "Look, you must want not to be doing this as much as I do. What do you say we pretend to be friends around Naruto and go back to our separate lives?"

Sasuke's jaw locked together for a moment before he firmly answered. "No."

Sakura threw her arms in the air and faced away from him. "Then what do you want?" she asked, evidently, frustrated.

Sasuke's chest burned. His suppressed emotions had built up to the point that they felt as were going to explode. He had missed her, he really did, and he was sick to death of her evading and avoiding him. So when he opened his mouth, words rushed out that he'd never expressed to anyone.

"I want to know what happened to the Sakura that didn't hesitate to throw herself into a fight where her friends were concerned. I want the Sakura that's strong enough to crack mountains. I want the Sakura that fought when all hope seemed lost. I want the Sakura that doesn't run away the second she realizes I'm in the room. I want the Sakura that didn't let her fear of the unknown, of defeat, of getting her, turn her into a coward."

Sasuke was sure that he'd never spoken so many words with so much passion and he hoped that she heard his words and the meaning behind them.

"Coward?!" Sakura screeched and Sasuke almost slumped in defeat. She hadn't heard it. "I'm not a coward. Just because I don't solve my problems like fighting like you and Naruto do doesn't make me a coward."

Sasuke scoffed, how could she be so dense? Did she really have no idea what he was talking about?

"You didn't solve your problems with me at all. You tucked your tail in and ran at the mere mention of me. You can't even bring yourself to look at me unless you're yelling at me." Sasuke spoke words of truth and that was what finally stopped Sakura.

She suddenly looked guilty and tired. And she slumped to the floor as if she could no longer hold herself up. She looked so lost, so alone, that Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and he, too, sat on the cold, wet stone floor beside her. Close enough so that if she needed him, he was there, but if she needed space, she also had that.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Sakura spoke, softer this time. "But I don't know what you want me to do. You hardly liked me when we were gennin. You tried to kill me once."

"You tried to kill me first." The words were automatic and he didn't even realise they were out until he heard her laugh bitterly. He almost sighed. It was the perfect time to apologize, something that he'd been wanting to do for a long time. But he'd gone and messed it up.

"We both know I never would have been able to go through with it." She said almost bitterly.

Sasuke was silent. It was true. He'd thought about it this morning. How he'd been angry that she'd changed, that there was a chance that the worlds she spoke before he left were a lie. "I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered watching as she twisted to look at him.

After a few seconds of staring she smiled and spoke. "Me too, Sasuke. Me too."

Sasuke got to his feet, water splashing all around him before turning to Sakura with her hand outstretched. She took a long, hard look at his face as if searching for something, before gently placing her hand in his.

Sasuke smoothly helped her stand and felt his heart stutter slightly when she did not immediately remove her hand. Maybe she had gotten it. Maybe she knew and she also felt the same.

"Friends?" His heart fell deep into his stomach and he felt an almost crushing disappointment. She still had no clue.

"Ah." He replied numbly.

"Are you hairless monkeys done? That wasn't nearly as entertaining as the brat promised it would be." The Kyuubi said in a drawl, interrupting their _friendly _moment.

Friends? Really? Sasuke was so engrossed with his thoughts that at first, he didn't notice the ominous bubbling chakra that was making it's way towards the closest thing to them. Sakura. And when he did notice, it was already too late.

The chakra had wound its way around Sakura and with a violent tug, it ripped her away from him. Then it was like she was flung backwards, into the orange chakra.

"SAKURA." Sasuke screamed, lunging after her, but it was too late. She had completely disappeared, along with the chakra and he fell into a puddle as hurriedly ran forward. Almost desperately he splashed around in the water, trying to find out where she had gone.

He heard the chuckle of the beast and it made his eyes flash red. Sasuke stood and in an instant he was in front of the bars that the Kyuubi laid behind, his Sharingan blazing.

"Where is she?" Sasuke screamed in a panicked anger. "What have you done with her?"

"I just used my chakra to activate Naruto's seal." He chuckled again. "Human emotions are very amusing."

Sasuke relaxed a little but not completely. "Activate mine." Sasuke demanded, eyes still the red of the Sharingan.

"Why not stay awhile, we could play a game." The fox grinned wolfishly.

"Activate mine." Sasuke repeated, his Sharingan eyes whirling, making Kurama sigh.

"Kit's right. You're a teme."

And before Sasuke could say another word Kurama's chakra had engulfed him, burning his left arm and, in a blaze or orange chakra, he, too, left Naruto's mind.


End file.
